Backfire
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: A note is given to Ulrich signed by Yumi, but he knows it isn't from her. So Ulrich and Yumi decide to play along thinking it was Sissi. When they find out it wasn't, Yumi blames Ulrich for it. The fighting goes back and forth till both can't stand it.
1. Ulrich's back fire

**_Like most of my stories I've been going back and fixing them, and adding some deleted scenes to get a better look at the story._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko._**

Ulrich was laying in bed, looking up at his ceiling. School was going to start soon and he was trying to get some last minute relaxation before it did. Suddenly he saw something slide under his door. Standing up he walked across the room and opened his door.

" Hello?" He asked, seeing no one. Looking around the saw nothing so picked up the item that was slid under the door. Opening the envelope he pulled out a letter and read it too himself.

" Who the hell?" Ulrich asked, noticing the handwriting wasn't Yumi's. After thinking of who would steep so low to try to trick him, one name popped in his mind. ' Sissi.'

Folding the note and placing it into his pocket he made for the vending machines where everyone was waiting for him. Yumi was there, no looking any bit nervous or like she had recently done something. Walking past everyone he got his coffee and leaned against the machine as the four began to talk with each other. Jeremie talking about him materializing Aelita the entire time. The bell rang as everyone began to leave.

" Yumi," Ulrich said to her, making her stop and look back.

" Yeah," she asked him.

" Come here," he said walking toward the inclosed space that protected the vending machines from the elements. " Check this out." He handed her the note that was slipped under his door. Yumi opened the note, read it twice then looked at him.

" Ulrich, I didn't write this," She said as if she thought he thought she had.

" I know you didn't. Your penmanship is better," Ulrich said, clearing up the fact he knew it wasn't her. Yumi let out a sigh of relief. One less awkward moment to deal with.

" Wait, so who did?" Yumi asked, wanting to know the perpetrator.

" Yumi, who else do we know who is bored enough, asinine enough, and not to mention stupid enough to think I'd fall for this. Thinking I'd go rushing to you and spill my heart, publically humiliating myself and you in the process?"

" Sounds like Sissi's handy work."

" My thoughts exactly."

" So what do we do, tell her to stop bsing us?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich leaned against the machine and thought.

" I have a better idea. We'll play along."

" What do you mean." Ulrich stepped next to her and whispered what he meant in her ear. " I'm game."

" This is going to fun," Ulrich said with a smile, " I'm going to like today."

* * *

Spoken a bit too soon, Ulrich was running away from a swarm of possessed bees an hour later. Running, through the courtyard, desperately seeking shelter he was about to get hit before someone tackled him to the side. They're bodies flung in the building, his savior kicking the door the shut to prevent the bees entrance. Looking up, he saw Yumi on top of him, breathing hard from what had just happened. Realizing how awkward the position was she decided it best to get up quick.

" Push off with the other leg, because your knee's on my crotch." Yumi smiled, then got off Ulrich without injuring his delicate parts. Helping him up they looked at the bees outside that swarmed away a second later.

" Thanks," Ulrich said simply.

" No problem. You'd do the same for me," Yumi said to him. Ulrich nodded knowing he would. " So what are we doing again, to recap our plan." Ulrich smiled then told her, her part in getting Sissi back. " This is going to fun."

" Oh yeah."

* * *

At the third fourth hour passing period Ulrich stepped out of science and saw Yumi walking toward him. Going over the plan in his mind he nodded to Yumi who nodded back. Sissi was in view, time to start the show.

They stopped in front of each other and Yumi said, " Hey Ulrich." Like she always did this passing hour.

" Yumi, I wanna say something, about that note you gave me." Sissi's ears perked up curiously. ' A note?' she asked her self. " I just wanna say, I feel the same way about you." Yumi put on her best acting like Ulrich was doing and smiled.

" Oh Ulrich, I was hoping you'd say yes," She said as she wrapped her arms around him. " I love you too." ' WHAT!?' Sissi screamed in her mind. Odd saw that and smiled.

" Yes," he said to himself. Sissi ran over and looked at Ulrich.

" What note?" She asked him. Ulrich and Yumi laughed and handed her the note.

" Nice try Sissi," Yumi said shaking her head.

" What do you mean nice try? I didn't write this," Sissi said giving it back. Ulrich and Yumi stopped laughing.

" What?" The both asked at the same time. Sissi rolled her eyes and walked away. Ulrich looked at the note then back at Yumi.

" You," Yumi said to Ulrich angry, before she slapped him.

" What?" Ulrich asked her.

" I know you like me, but this was childish. You wrote this," Yumi said taking the note. At this point thinking the only reason he'd tell her about the note was to steal a kiss.

" No I..." She crumpled it into a ball and threw it at his face.

" Don't even start Ulrich." She said before walking away.


	2. Odd's back fire

Ulrich stood there, his face still stinging from Yumi's slap. Sissi hadn't written the note after all. And Yumi now thought Ulrich did. Ulrich watched as Yumi walked away angry and embarrassed. He was thinking he should run after her, but he didn't. Whether it was the shock from being slapped or the fact that Sissi hadn't written the note, or both, he stayed. Rubbing his face he looked at the people around him who were about to laugh.

" Shut up," He said to everyone as he walked to his next class.

The next class hour he told Jeremie what had happened. Jeremie decided it would be best if he talked to Yumi for Ulrich. The bell rang and Ulrich left the classroom with his head down and went to his locker. Dropping a book off and taking another he left for his next hour class as Jeremie went to his. Which he shared with Yumi. Ulrich sat in science with Odd and told him what happened. Odd said he saw it, but Ulrich told him more of the details.

At the end of the day Jeremie met Ulrich and Odd at their room. Ulrich asked Jeremie if anything he said to Yumi helped. " No," was Jeremie's answer.

" No?" Ulrich asked to make sure.

" Said she's sure it was you."

" Oh come on," Ulrich said to him. Taking out the note he made Jeremie look at it. " Does this even remotely look like my handwriting?"

" You could of had someone write it for you," Jeremie said to Ulrich.

" Am I a person to trust someone with that?" Jeremie thought about that. Ulrich wasn't.

" Then who wrote it?"

" Hell if I know. But when I find out who, they're getting hurt." Odd hears propped up when he heard that. Odd seemed like he knew something. Jeremie or Ulrich didn't notice and walk away after saying goodbye to Odd. ' Good job Odd,' he said to himself.

* * *

Odd had grown tired of Ulrich and Yumi never doing things by themselves. So he thought it was time to intervene. After a few days of thinking, he came up with a note he signed Yumi's name on it. He thought it was a brilliant plan. Then it crumbled and separated everyone. Odd sat in the room trying to think of a way to make it better. He got them into this, he needed to get them out.

Scheming he tried to think of something. Nothing came. The only thing that could work was if he told them it was him. But that was bad for several reasons. Ulrich would tear his head off, Yumi would tear his off, they'd tear his head off together, or they will think he was bsing them and keep bickering. Nothing seemed like a good plan. He had to get them to talk to each other, work it out, and get over it. That wasn't going to come easily.

Odd, not in the mood to get his head tore off, came up with this. Get them in a room, lock the door, make them talk, have Ulrich convince Yumi it wasn't him, have them work it out so everyone else could get on with their lives. Again a challenge. Yumi wouldn't be fooled twice. She wouldn't take a sudden invite that Ulrich ' wouldn't' be at. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Yumi wouldn't be shamed.

If that was his plan, he had to at least make it convincing. He would need Ulrich's help, and Jeremie's. Ulrich had nothing to do with why this happened. It was all Odd, and it was up to Odd to fix it. For once, he was the only one who could. Taking out his phone he called the two back to the room.

* * *

The three had gone over the plan several times. It was time to put it into action. Yumi's cellphone rang a few times before she answered it. " Yeah Jeremie?"

" I need some help in lyoko today. Think you can stop by?" Jeremie asked her.

" Is he gonna be there," She asked, still angry at Ulrich, for no reason.

" No. It's cool."

" Alright, be there soon bye." Jeremie hung up his phone and looked at Odd and Ulrich and nodded. Part one, complete.

Yumi boarded the elevator and pressed the button that sent it down. Leaning against the wall, she began to think. What if this was a set up to get her to talk to Ulrich? The door opened and it was only Jeremie in the lab.

" Should I head to the scanners?" Yumi asked. Jeremie nodded and Yumi took it down. Stepping off the elevator she made her way to the center of the scanner room. What if it was a set up?

The scanner opened to except her, but she was having second thoughts about entering. Deciding not to enter she looked at the camera in the scanner room and shouted, " What do you need help with anyway!?" Jeremie heard that over the intercom and panicked. They hadn't expected her to ask that.

" Just get in, Yumi. I'll explain when you get there."

" I want to know now, or I'm not going." Jeremie didn't respond fast enough as Yumi began to walk into the elevator.

" Just go Yumi," Odd said from behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

" It is a set up."

" It is okay. Ulrich didn't write it."

" I know he did Odd. So be quiet." She stepped in and the door began to close. Before it closed all the way Ulrich who was behind a scanner rolled under the gate. Yumi tried to make it open but it shut.

" We need to talk."


	3. Yumi's back fire

They hadn't planned out what would happen if Yumi didn't go in the scanner to confront Ulrich face to face in lyoko where if she killed him, what's the worse that could happen. The two were now stuck in an elevator together, Yumi still on edge. The moment Ulrich rolled in and said, " We need to talk." A thought went through his mind. ' Shit, now what?' Yumi hit the open button a few times but the door stayed shut. Yumi didn't want to talk to him for a reason that wasn't his fault.

Ulrich hadn't written the letter. Sissi hadn't written the letter. Odd had written it, and was still unable to tell them that part because they'd kill him. Or make him wish he was dead. Either didn't sound good so he kept his mouth shut, wanting to keep it attached to his face. Odd got nervous when he saw the door go down with the two alone in it.

When the gate hit the bottom and the elevator began up he said aloud, " Shit."

" We need to talk," Ulrich said to Yumi, who was still trying to make it open. ' Shit, now what?'

" No. I have nothing to say to you," She said to him, standing on the complete other side of the elevator. Ulrich sighed expecting that kind of response.

" I did not write the note," Ulrich said to her.

" Then who did?" She asked him. Ulrich didn't know.

" How should I know. You make it out like you're the only one who embarrassed themselves."

" I was the only one."

" They were laughing at us, not you. I hate public, you know that, if I wanted to something like that, would I seriously advertise it?" He asked her, a little irritated because of how close minded she was being. Yumi began to think. It wasn't like him at all. She still wasn't convinced though.

" So. You made one brave move, big deal." Ulrich sighed again. She still wasn't listening.

" I didn't write it!" He shouted at her. Yumi frowned at him, then the door opened at the surface. Yumi walked off and Ulrich followed her. " Will you just stop and listen!?"

" No," She said coldly. Ulrich stopped then looked her in the eye. She was beyond compromising with.

" Look Ulrich, it isn't private information that you like me. I know it, the school knows it. It causes you to do stupid things like this. I know you wrote it." She began to walk away as Ulrich was thinking about following her again. He stood still. Sitting against a beam in the factory he held his head down.

" Dammit Yumi."

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi didn't speak for several weeks. Xana attacks they still did their roles on the team, but that was work. They kept their social lives separate. Everyday Odd was thinking about taking a few punches and telling them. He didn't. It seemed that every day this feud went on, his ability to tell them got worse. He knew everyday they were becoming more tense, walking past each other in the hall, one not showing up for lunch because they knew the other would be there. One little note was tearing them apart.

Ulrich after a week had given up on trying to tell her it wasn't him. Yumi thought it was him even more because of this. If he gave up, it meant that he knew he couldn't try to convince her it wasn't him though it was, was what she thought. As this feud went on, Ulrich feelings toward her weakened. He thought they had a friendship that could survive with some trust in it. She didn't trust him on the truth, so he now began to see her not as his friend anymore.

Part of Yumi wanted to let him talk, hear him out. But her stubborn female teenage pride wouldn't let her other side win. Maybe if he admitted to false crimes she would stop being mad at him for no reason. As time went on, she found it more childish, and more wanting to let him talk. After three weeks, she snapped and let her other half win.

* * *

Yumi walked through the halls of Kadic after the final bell had rang. She had saw Ulrich run toward the dorms, so decided to confront him in his room. Reaching his door, she knocked and he opened his door. They stood there, looking at each other, Ulrich expected a slap then a rude sentence. Neither came.

" Can we talk?" She asked him.

" About what?" Ulrich asked. " We have nothing to discuss." Ulrich shut his door as Yumi stood their baffled. Did that just happen? Not even knocking she opened the door and walked in.

" Yes we do," Yumi said to him. She began to think about what to say next. Ulrich sat on his desk chair then waited for her to start. " Look we haven't spoken for three weeks."

" You think?" he asked sarcastically.

" We used to be good friends, but ever since the note I've been trying to figure a few things out," She began, still winging this.

" Like what?" He asked her.

" Like is this feud really worth our friendship. Look if you wrote the note, tell me now, because I'm not mad anymore." Ulrich looked her in the eye.

" I never wrote the damn thing. And you decided whether or not our friendship is worth it the moment you overreacted. It wasn't to you. It still isn't." Ulrich walked over to his door and opened it.

" What I said on the day we tried to use reverse psychology on Sissi, I meant it. But not now. I realized that if you can let one little thing come between us that was completely stupid and pointless, then maybe you're not who I thought you were."

Yumi let that settle. That was a flip Yumi thought. Now Yumi was trying to apologize and Ulrich wasn't listening. All she could so was stand there about to cry. She realized something but couldn't say it either. What she said even if she was joking was true. Ulrich no longer did.

" Ulrich, I'm sorry," Yumi said to him, trying to talk to him.

" Three weeks too late Yumi, go," Ulrich said to her. Yumi looked at him, and actually let a few tears out as she lowered her head so he wouldn't see her crying. Ulrich didn't flinch when she started.

" Go," Ulrich said again. Yumi began to walk to his door then stopped. She lifted her head and in a very desperate attempted to reach out to him, she kissed him.

Ulrich on any other moment three weeks before this event would have froze, then started to kiss her back. He didn't. Instead Ulrich took a step back and pushed her out the door. Yumi tumbled into the hallway and hit the wall and Ulrich slammed the door shut. Yumi was crying again. This time louder, wheezing every other second as she tried to breathe and cry at the same, and crying was winning. Ulrich could still hear her crying, but didn't open the door. He just left her. Yumi after about five minutes managed to get herself to her feet, then walk herself home, where she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Jeremie's back fire

Yumi stopped going to school after what Ulrich had done to her. She couldn't pull herself out of bed in the morning. Her homework was sent home via Jeremie or Odd. Most of the time she'd just lay in bed and cry. Cry because this was her fault. She didn't trust Ulrich, who in turn didn't trust her. Ulrich had told her they were no longer friends, then had to physically push Yumi out of his room. He didn't write the note, she believed that now. But a little too late.

Almost a month past after that. She didn't even help in lyoko anymore. She couldn't confront him. It was too hard to just think about him. He hated her now. It was her fault, that's what made her cry. It was her fault why he hated her. Yumi would toss and turn in her bed all thinking one thought. ' It's my fault, It's my fault,' over and over again. Then she'd fall asleep crying.

Her parents were becoming extremely worried. She'd barely eat, or come down stairs. They sent her to a therapist, but that made it worse. That's what confirmed it was her fault. Therapist make you retell the story, and after Yumi reheard it, even in her prospective, it was her fault. All she had to do was listen to Ulrich. She didn't, now he wouldn't listen to her. Karma is a bastard.

Jeremie was becoming worried as well. He was almost done with Aelita's materialization. Just a few kinks here and there, but it was done. But he needed them all to help get her out. Xana was catching on. He needed to bring her out of her funk. So one day when he was delivering her homework he decided to talk to her himself.

* * *

Jeremie got his pass to enter town from Mr. Delmas. He needed one every time he went to see Yumi for homework. Jeremie would have to explain it occasionally. Though for the most part it was self explanatory. But everything is complicated in Yumi's state. Walking out of the school and down the street he was soon at Yumi's porch. He knocked and Hiroki answered the door and looked at him.

" You know where. Do you why she's like this?" Hiroki asked.

" Kinda. It's complicated."

" Well she is a girl so I'm not surprised," Hiroki said to him. Jeremie didn't respond and just walked inside, taking off his shoes at the door. Walking down the main hall he reached the stairs and saw Mrs. Ishiyama in the kitchen.

" Hello Jeremie, could you bring this up to Yumi?" She asked holding out a bowl of food to him. He nodded took the bowl then began to walk up. He arrived at the top of the stairs and began to walk down the upstairs hall. Yumi's was the second room on the right, so stopped at her door and knocked.

" Yumi. It's Jeremie," he said. He stood there for a few seconds, homework in his backpack, food in his free hand waiting for her reply.

" It's open," she said him. Jeremie turned the knob and walked in. The first thing he saw was how messy her room was. She couldn't even bring herself to clean it. Laundry was everywhere, clean and dirty. Dishes of uneaten food were on her desk, along with empty cups. Looking up and at her bed he saw her sitting on it, hiding used tissues under the blanket. She didn't want him to see how pathetic she had become.

" What do I have today?" She asked, knowing it was time for class for her.

" Just Geometry and chem," he answered, placing the bowl of food in front of her, then began to open his backpack. Yumi looked at the food, and knew she couldn't eat it. It was good food too, her favorite no less. She'd take two bites, then throw it up. She'd found that when she tried to eat, it'd come back. So she kept eating to a minimum to avoid the unpleasant bowel movement.

Jeremie noticed the way she was eyeing the food. " You need to eat Yumi," he said to her.

" I know. I can't though. I try, but I can't keep it down anymore." she said to him about to cry.

" It's okay. It'll just take a little time. Now, what do you want to start with?" he asked her. Yumi looked at both of the books. She hated both of the classed, but she was better in geometry.

" Geom," she answered. Jeremie opened the book and pulled out the notes he was using as a book mark. Handing them over to her she eyed them for a few seconds then asked for the homework. It was a worksheet today instead of book work so she finished that in less than ten minutes.

" Great, done. Could you look it over for me?" She asked. Jeremie nodded then began to check her work. Looked good. He nodded then handed it back and Yumi placed it back in Jeremie's book. " What would I do without you?" She asked.

" I don't know. Probably ask Odd," he answered. Yumi smiled then picked up the chemistry book. " The chemistry was easy today. Just a few formulas."

" With that coming from you means it near impossible for everyone else," Yumi said looking at what needed to be done.

" It really is easy though."

" I know. Just joking."

" I know." They both smiled then Yumi began to read the chapter. When she was finished Jeremie gave her the assignment for the day and she began to work on that. Every now and then she'd ask for help or a hint then keep working. It took a half hour to do three formulas. Placing down the pencil she handed it to Jeremie who looked it over. He saw a few mistakes then pointed those out. She fixed them and finished.

Jeremie was going to leave after that, but remembered he needed to talk to her. It was only him who could. He knew both sides fo the story, and needed to put them together to help Yumi. Putting the books away he saw Yumi pick up the bowl of food and take small bite. Progress. Even if it was small. Yumi waited for that to settle before trying for another. She managed to hold both down.

" Good?" he asked her.

" I'm good," she answered putting the bowl down. " Thanks again."

" No problem. What I'm here for," he said to her.

" Why do you care so much?"

" I'm your friend. I kinda have to," he answered.

" No. Family has to care. Friends want to. Why do you want to?" She ask him. " I've become this ball of self pity and despair with no hope of recovery and here you are. Trying to help."

Jeremie began to think. It's what friends were for. He never thought about his relationship with Yumi more than friends. He was pretty sure neither did she. He'd help her, she'd help him when needed. What was his reason? He wasn't sure.

" I don't know. I guess because of lyoko. We all know about it, and that secret brings us closer. I've risked my life, you've risked yours. I guess it's because one day I know you'll do the same for me." Jeremie answered his best. Yumi thought about that, then nodded.

" Now look. Xana is catching on to what we're doing. He knows that I'm close to getting Aelita out. So it means he's going to up the playing field. So you're going to have to talk to Ulrich and get this worked out."

" He won't listen."

" Now you know how it feels," Jeremie said to her. " We need your help on this. I'll send you and Ulrich at different times, to different places if I have to. But I need your help. Ulrich and Odd might not be enough. The last time we went in, they had to fight off four megatanks at once." Yumi let that sink. That's hard.

" I don't know."

" Either way. Just talk to him. It's been over a month. Maybe he's calm enough to let you. I'm not saying you need to be friends with him. At least tolerate each other for the sake of everyone else. I hate seeing you like this." Yumi smiled. He really did care. Then suddenly she felt something in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't the food. It was a nervous knot. The same knot she would get around Ulrich before.

" Yumi, you okay?" Jeremie asked her, noticing she was dazing off. Yumi looked at him and smiled. Jeremie suddenly felt awkward.

" I'm good," she said to him, sliding across her bed and closer to him. Now he really felt awkward. He came over here, to try to convince her to talk to Ulrich. This isn't at all what he had in mind.

" Yumi?" he asked, moving away slightly. Yumi advanced again. Jeremie stayed still this time. He couldn't move. Yumi got closer, and closer. So close he could count the freckles on her nose. Her eyelashes where in view and could be told apart. Closer and closer until she reached her target. Jeremie's lips. He didn't kiss her back. He was too shocked to. Yumi then placed her arms over his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. He cracked and kissed her back. It felt so good he just couldn't resists.

Jeremie left half an hour later. Bruised lips and pumping heart. What a weird afternoon. For the first time in a month, Yumi didn't fall asleep crying. For the first time ever, Jeremie stayed awake trying to figure out what the hell was going on. ' It was just a little back fire.' he said to himself. ' Just a little half hour make out session. No biggy.' Biggy or no biggy. He had kissed Yumi, enjoyed it, and continued to kiss her. All relationships start at just friends, maybe this was going to happen eventually. Either way, it was a backfire he enjoyed.


	5. Oops

It was a strange morning in the Ishiyama house. For the last month Mrs. Ishiyama had to bring Yumi's breakfast up to her, because she knew Yumi was too depressed to get up. She'd just lay in bed all morning and early afternoon. Her room had become her only source of protection from anyone who wanted to hurt her. Physically or emotionally.

But this morning as Mrs. Ishiyama was walking up the stairs to Yumi's room something amazing happened. Yumi walked by her, grabbed her breakfast from her mother and kept moving. She was dressed in her usual black clothing. She was walking down the stairs with some strange bounce that seemed like she was enjoying herself.

" Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

" Yeah mom?" Yumi asked cheerfully. It was a strange sight. Yumi happy for the first time in a month.

" Umm... nothing," she answered. Yumi smiled then walked down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she rubbed Hiroki's hair then sat down.

" Morning Hiroki," Yumi said.

" What the hell happened to you?" Hiroki asked.

" Hiroki!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted, warning him about his language. Hiroki shut up then kept eating.

" What do you mean?" Yumi asked him. Hiroki looked at his father to ask if he could continue this. His father shook his head.

" Nothing. You just seem overly happy," Mr. Ishiyama answered for his son.

" Because of last month. I'm good now. I think I'm over it. Though now my stomachs the size of a peanut so I won't be eating much till I get my appetite back."

" Why were you so depressed?" her mother asked from the door.

" Honey," Mr. Ishiyama said to her. He looked at his wife as if saying ' don't push her.'

" It's okay dad. I can't be over it I if I won't talk about it. You know that Ulrich kid at the academy right?"

Mrs. Ishiyama began to think on that. His name sounded familiar but she couldn't think of it. " The German kid?" she asked.

" Yeah him. I really liked him. I offered my heart to him and he didn't take it. Just stepped on it. Took me this long to get over it," Yumi answered.

" How did you?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

" Found someone else to give it to."

* * *

Jeremie was leaning against the vending machines at the school waiting for the others to get there. He always got here a few minutes before everyone else. He felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned around and expected Odd or Ulrich. It was Yumi.

" Whoa. You're here," Jeremie said to her.

" Of course I am. You asked me to." Jeremie smiled at her then hugged her. It was nice to have her back. " About yesterday."

" What about it," Jeremie asked her. Then Yumi looked behind Jeremie and saw Odd walking toward them.

" Hey Jeremie so when are we..." Odd said began before he saw Yumi. " Yumi. How you feeling?" Odd asked because of the one month of depression.

" Okay I guess. So when are we getting Aelita?" Yumi asked Jeremie, picking up where Odd stopped.

" After school," Jeremie answered them both. Looking around the courtyard Jeremie saw Ulrich walking with Emilie LeDuc. His girlfriend. They stopped at the door to her first hour, then kissed, waiting for the bell to ring. Yumi saw Jeremie and then turned around. Jeremie was expecting her to get mad about it. She didn't.

" He's dating Emilie now. Better than Sissi. So what time should I be ready?" Yumi asked him. Odd looked at Jeremie, as if what he had just heard came from a different person.

" About three," Jeremie answered, before the bell rang.

" Got to go. See you guys at lunch," Yumi said as Jeremie and Odd nodded then began to walk away. Jeremie got three steps before Yumi grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, then kissed him firmly. That happened to be the moment Ulrich looked her way. Ulrich didn't say anything aloud but on close observation you could see his lips mouthing, ' What the fuck?'

Yumi let his lips go then smiled at him. Jeremie smiled back then him and Odd began to walk toward the science department, as Yumi walked toward the math and language arts department. Odd wanted to ask Jeremie a question, but couldn't place it into words. It was too weird for him. Jeremie and Yumi kissing in the courtyard, not caring who was watching.

* * *

A lot of rumors had circulated about why Yumi had suddenly left. The most popular was the rumor that she was pregnant. The rumor was of course started by Sissi, because she knew Yumi was vulnerable and this was a good opportunity to take her down a few pegs. Part of the rumor was that no one knew who the father was, because Yumi didn't keep track of who she was sleeping with. No one really believed the rumor anyway, so Sissi was a little dissatisfied.

People looked at Yumi as she walked the halls of Kadic like she was a alien. Yumi hadn't been there for nearly a month, so they were surprised to see her again. All of her teachers asked her what was wrong, but she just said she was a little depressed, but got over it. Most of the people she talked to asked her the same thing, and she gave them the same answer.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon now and everyone headed toward the factory. Today was the day. Today they got Aelita out. Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd took the sewers to get there, Ulrich said he needed to do something before he arrived. Jeremie pulled up lyoko on the computer and a moment later Odd and Yumi got into their scanners as Ulrich was swinging down the ropes.

Odd and Yumi landed in the forest sector where Aelita was already waiting. The tower was ready to materialize her, and she was ready. And so was xana. Like Jeremie said, he was catching on, so sent a group of monsters to stop them. Three megatanks surrounded the tower as Ulrich dropped down next to them. He knew Yumi would be here, so when he landed started by facing the other way.

" Now look guys, They're going to try to damage the tower, so stop them. Ulrich, Yumi, please don't start anything while you're here," Jeremie said to them.

" I won't if he won't," Yumi said to Ulrich more than Jeremie.

" Nice to hear, now, start exterminating."

Odd decided to start the show so charge one. It fired almost immediately after he charged. Thinking quick he spun around it, then fired, the tank closing it's armor before his arrow made contact. Yumi charged then threw her fan at the tank and missed. The tank opened to fire at her, but Yumi just smiled because it fell for it. The fan spun back around and hit the tanks eye. It exploded and Yumi caught her fan.

Odd took out his a second later with another arrow, landing on it then making it roll back, shooting it in the eye point blank. Ulrich triplicated himself then had his clones surround his tank in a triangle. One of the clones charged and was hit with a blast. One of the other clones jumped on, then stabbed it in the eye. It fired once more before it exploded, taking out another clone and the blast coming straight for Ulrich. Ulrich blocked it with his sword, but was knocked back toward the void.

With no time to think he stabbed his sword on the ledge as he dangled above the void. He could see his sword slipping out of the crack he made then looked down into the void.

" Jeremie, now might be a good time to materialize me," Ulrich said in desperation. He felt the sword slide out more. A moment later he felt it slip then himself start to fall. A moment before his toes hit the void he stopped falling. Looking up he saw that his sword was keeping him up, and Yumi was using her telekinesis to keep him above the void. Slowly she lifted him to safety and dropped him on solid ground.

" Still hopeless I see," Yumi said to Ulrich then began to walk toward the tower.

" You're calling me hopeless. Who's the one who's been locked in her room for a month, crying herself to sleep and developing an eating disorder."

" Ulrich don't," Jeremie warned him.

" If I'm hopeless, then you're pathetic," Ulrich said to her.

" Shut up!" Yumi screamed at him. She walked over to him and pushed him.

" Why, am I making you realize your not okay yet. You haven't gotten over anything, you're a just a little whinny cry baby.."

" I said shut up!" Yumi said to him, using her telekinetic power to accidently knock him into the void.


	6. Milly's survey

Yumi stood there, her arm still extended where Ulrich once was. Then when she calmed down she realized what had just happened.

" Oh my god," Yumi said aloud and ran to the edge of the void. He wasn't hanging by his sword. He fell. " What have I done?" Yumi asked.

" I'll try to get him out. For now, get Aelita in the tower, and get ready to be materialized. All fo you," Jeremie said with his head down. Odd and Aelita stood there awe struck at the event they just saw.

" Yumi," Aelita began, " Why did you do that? He might not come back." Yumi fell to her knees and looked down at the void.

" Ulrich, I'm sorry."

* * *

Minutes later Jeremie, Odd and Yumi were in the scanner room waiting for a scanner to open. Odd and Jeremie stood next to it, and Yumi sat on the center hatch with her face in her palms. The doors opened and white mist poured out and slowly dispersed. Laying in the scanner was a pink haired girl who was getting to breath for the first time.

" Jeremie?" She asked when she looked back at them. Jeremie reached in a hand to help her out of the scanner, that she wobbled out of rather than walked.

" Whoa, easy, you just got here," Jeremie said to her. Aelita stood on her feet then looked around.

" Odd?" She asked. " You look different."

" You think I look like a cat on earth," Odd asked her with a little humor.

" Well, it is the only way I've seen you," Aelita said to him. Odd shrugged then Aelita looked at Yumi. " Yumi, are you okay?"

" No," She said. " I might of killed him."

" Don't think that yet. I'll get right on it," Jeremie said then lead Aelita out of the scanner room and to the elevator. " Come on Yumi." Yumi nodded then rose to her feet. Then they went to the lab where Jeremie began to look for Ulrich.

" Can you find him?" Odd asked.

" I should. Now that I understand materialization a little better, it should be easy. Just give me time. Sorry Aelita, you just got here."

" I understand," Aelita said to him, " Can I help?" A moment later Jeremie stopped typing.

" That was fast," Jeremie said aloud.

" You found him already?" Odd asked. Jeremie nodded. Jeremie started typing again and minute later pressed enter.

" He should be here in a few minutes," Jeremie said to them. Yumi ran to elevator and took it down with Odd who just made it in before the doors shut. It docked in the scanner room and Yumi ran out and stopped in front of Ulrich's scanner that opened a second later. When the mist cleared Yumi and Odd only heard one thing.

" You fucking bitch!" Ulrich shouted then jumped out at Yumi. He grabbed Yumi by her collar and slammed her hard against another scanner, bruising her back and making her whimper. Ulrich was angry and breathing deep as he held onto her firm. He restrained himself from going further.

Ulrich let Yumi's collar go and Yumi slid down the scanner and rubbed her back with a few tears on her cheeks. " Ulrich.." Odd started.

" Tell Jeremie I quit. Fuck him, fuck lyoko, and fuck you," he said, directing the last ' fuck' at Yumi.

" Ulrich," Odd said as Ulrich boarded the elevator. Odd stepped on and tried to talk to him again, but was pushed out of the elevator and fell to the floor. The doors closed and the elevator began to move up. " Dammit Ulrich."

" He has the right Odd. I did just almost kill him," Yumi said to Odd.

" It was an accident," Odd said to her.

" No it wasn't. At that second, I really wanted him to die. I knew what I wanted to happen. I regret it, but I can't deny it. I wanted him to die."

Odd looked at her then helped her to her feet. " It's okay. He was being an ass back there."

* * *

Ulrich appeared from the manhole in the forest of the school grounds still swearing to himself. Walking through the forest a minute later he walked through the courtyard of the school.

' I see Yumi kiss Jeremie, break up with Emilie, and almost die all in one day. What next,' he asked himself as he walked through the courtyard.

" Ulrich," Milly said to him. She's standing next to the tree holding a sheet of paper attached to a clip board. He stopped and looked at her.

" What?" He asked, wanting this over with.

" Could you please do this survey for the school newspaper?" Milly asked him. Ulrich was tired of everything today, and knew trying to be nice would only prolong this.

" No, I won't. No one reads your stupid newspaper!" Ulrich shouted at her. Milly took a step back and hit the trees trunk. " Nobody cares what you have to say or think. Drop this whole bullshit give me attention charade, grow up, stop bugging people, and get a god damn life!" Milly was tearing half way through his speech, then broke out and ran toward the science department blind through tears.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" A girl asked Ulrich. " What did she ever do to you?" Ulrich didn't respond, he just began to walk away.

" That wasn't nice," Sissi said to him.

" Don't even get me started on you," Ulrich said to her in the tone of a threat. Sissi took a fearful step back and let him go.

" What the hell happened to him?"

* * *

Odd and Jeremie were walking toward the school from Yumi's house. Aelita was going to stay there for a few days while things got situated at the school for her dorm room.

" Tomorrow we turn it off," Jeremie said to Odd as they walked.

" I know. Nerve racking huh?" Odd said Jeremie. " Soon no more countless hours fighting a computer, and then you have all the time in the world for Aelita."

" I know. I think I'll screw it up," Jeremie said to Odd.

" Yeah your probably right," Odd said to him. Jeremie sighed then stopped at his room.

" See you in the morning, I'm going to sleep," Jeremie said then shut the door before he had the chance to answer. Odd walked down the hall till he heard a noise and stopped. It was crying. He heard someone crying.

" Who's crying?" Odd asked aloud then began to follow it. Going to the stairwell he walked downstairs till he arrived at it's source. Milly.

Milly was a wreck. Her face was stained from tears, her eyes red from the amount of time they had fallen. Small shivers ran through her body making her look like she was twitching every other second. She had loud wheezes and heaves that sounded like she was trying to breathe and cry at the same time. Crying was winning.

Tamiya was trying to calm her down as Milly hugged her teddy bear. Tamiya looked up and saw Odd. " Don't say anything, just go," Tamiya said to him.

" What happened?" Odd asked. Tamiya looked at him, and saw that he actually cared.

" Ulrich said something very mean to her. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Tamiya asked. Odd thought about earlier and figured out what happened fairly quick.

" I think I might. Let me try," Odd said walking over and sitting next to Milly. " Milly?" Odd asked, trying to get her attention.

" What?" she three fourths cried and one fourth said.

" Try to breathe. Tell me what happened," Odd said to her softly. Milly tried to breathe better and after about thirty seconds managed to.

" Well, I just wanted Ulrich to do a survey, and he yelled at me," she answered, sobbing loudly just remembering it. " He said my newspaper is stupid, and that I need to grow up and get a life."

' Ouch,' Odd said to himself. " He was just having a bad day. That's all. Any other day he would of done it. But today he was a little on edge. He didn't mean it, it was nothing you did."

Milly took a long breathe to try and calm herself. Odd rubbed her back then looked at the clipboard on the step below him.

" Was this the survey?" Odd asked her while picking it up. Odd was about to flip the sheet of paper over before Milly snatched it back quickly.

" Don't look at it. I made it as an excuse to talk to Ulrich about the dance next week," Milly said then held the clipboard against her lap. " I know he just broke up with Emilie so figured I'd take a risk."

" Okay, I won't look at it," Odd said then stood up. " You going to be okay?" Odd asked her, making sure before he left her. Milly nodded and Odd began to walk upstairs. Milly looked at Odd as he walked. She always had liked him second to Ulrich. Ulrich was the serious hot guy, and Odd was the cute funny one. Cute and funny was what she just realized she wanted more.

" Odd," Milly said to him, but he was already up the stairs and out of ear shot. Milly took a breath and cradled her shins with her arms. " He'd say no anyway."

" He might say yes. If not, ask someone else. The survey thing is genius Milly. He'll say yes," Tamiya said to him. " Go after him."

" Thanks," Milly said then handed her the teddy bear.

" Go get him," Tamiya said as encouraging as she could. Milly ran up the stairs and saw Odd about to enter his room.

" Odd!" Milly said to him, still running his way. Odd stopped before entering the room. Milly held out the clipboard toward Odd. " Will you do the survey?" Milly asked him. Odd smiled and took the clipboard.

" Of course," Odd said then started. Nine questions were on the front, one on the back. Every question involved the dance.

1. _Do you have a date for the dance?- No._

2. _Do you like to dance?- Yes._

3. _Are you good at dancing?- No._

4. _How many dances have you been to?- five._

5. _How many people have gone with you to a dance?-five_.

Odd kept filling it out till he reached the bottom. He started to hand it back to Milly before she said, " There's one on the back." Odd turned the sheet of paper around and read the question a moment later he smiled. He filled in the answer and clipped the paper back to the clip board.

" Have a good night," Odd said to her then stepped into the room.

Five minutes later Milly was staring at the clipboard. She hadn't read his answer yet. " Just read it," Tamiya said to her. " You said he smiled, that's a good sign." Tamiya walked over and picked it up. Milly grabbed it back.

" Don't," Milly said.

" Then read it," Tamiya said to her. Milly looked at the clip board and slowly touched the paper. She had no idea what would happen next. " Do it."

Milly flipped the paper over and shut her eyes. When she opened then her heart rate rose and smile went across her face. " What did he say?"

10- _Will you go to the dance with me?- Yes_.


	7. The girl in black

Yumi had walked to school the next Saturday to talk to Jeremie about the dance. It was happening later in the afternoon and needed to see if he'd go with her. She didn't want to go with William, and Ulrich was just completely out of the question.

Walking across the courtyard and then noticed something. People were around , but Milly wasn't. She shrugged it off and then started to walk to the dorms. Entering them from the stairwell she walked up the stairs and onto the first floors. On the left was Milly and Tamiya's room which was open ajar with voices coming from it.

" What am I supposed to wear!?" Milly said panicked with half of her clothes on the ground in their dorm.

" Calm down Milly," Tamiya said to her. Milly checked a shirt then threw it over her shoulder, making it cover Tamiya's face. " It's going to be fine."

" One of the hottest guys in the school said yes, you calm down," Milly said then started to destroy her wardrobe. Tamiya rolled her eyes then sat on her bed. Tamiya had a date as well but she wasn't getting so worked up about it. Even though she hadn't picked anything out yet.

" How about we sneak out," Tamiya said to her. Milly listened, but didn't stop.

" Everything I have is too kiddie...why sneak out?"

" Well for one, you could use the air, and two we'll go dress shopping," Tamiya said. " Neither of us have a real dress."

Milly suddenly lit up. " Okay." Yumi started walking down the hall again as Milly and Tamiya ran out to sneak out. This being their first time trying, they were caught.

* * *

Yumi knocked on Jeremie's door and waited. A second later Aelita answered it. Yumi stepped in to see Jeremie working on the computer, and Aelita helping where she could.

" What you working on?" Yumi asked. Though she already knew.

" The antivirus," Jeremie said with no passion toward it.

" Jeremie, I wanted to talk about later on," Yumi said to him.

" Should I leave?" Aelita asked, already knowing that when humans spoke, they usually wanted privacy.

" If you wouldn't mind," Yumi said to her. Aelita nodded then left the room. " So, are you going to the dance?" Yumi asked.

" Yeah, but with Aelita," Jeremie said to her. Yumi blinked then looked at him.

" Why?" Yumi asked.

" Well, she's new to this whole being human thing. I think it'd be healthy for her to get a taste of being a kid. And Yumi, what happened with the start of last week, it wasn't really..."

" Really what?" Yumi asked, trying to find out what he was trying to say.

"Anything. You were sad, you needed something to distract yourself, and I was just the first pair of lips you saw. Plus, you're two years older than me," Jeremie said to her.

" I guess I was a bit on the rebound," Yumi said. She knew where he was coming from. Aelita was a lot better for him, plus Aelita needed him. Yumi then realized, the nervous knot was gone. She realized that she didn't need him, but now Aelita did.

" Thanks for helping me through anyway," Yumi said to him. " Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."

" Like what?" Jeremie asked.

" Dance starts in five hours, and I need a date," Yumi said then shut the door. Jeremie smiled at her then heard the door open and close. Aelita sat on his bed, and didn't ask what it was about. It was part of the privacy.

* * *

One hour and a half before the dance Milly was sitting against the wall of the school crying while Tamiya tried to console her. Sissi had heard the crying and began to walk over to them. Milly was against a pillar and Sissi stood on the other side of it, listening in.

" It's okay Milly, you don't need a dress to be pretty," Tamiya said to her. Milly didn't listen. Milly wanted a dress. It was just traditional.

" Oh come on Tamiya. I'll just embarrass him and myself if I can't dress for the occasion," Milly cried out, then placed her face back into the sleeves of her arms. " Stupid Jim, won't let us leave to get a dress."

" It's okay, calm down," Tamiya said. Sissi felt sad then started to walk away. She couldn't bring herself to be, well herself. She heard Milly cry louder then stopped.

" I can't believe I'm about to do this," Sissi said then started to walk over to her. " Milly are you okay?" She asked like she actually meant it.

" Leave her alone Sissi," Tamiya said to her. Sissi would have said something back but history gave Tamiya the right to respond that way.

" No really, what is it?" Sissi asked.

" Milly has a date, but no dress," Tamiya said to her. Sissi sighed then began to second think being nice.

" Look. I know I've never been nice to you two, but I've been in this situation before. It's nerve racking, especially when you're not prepared. Do you want to borrow one of my dresses?" Sissi asked. Milly looked at Tamiya, then at Sissi.

" Is this a setup for humiliation?" Milly asked.

" Milly, your sitting here crying your heart out with the entire school watching, how much more humiliated could you possibly get?" Sissi asked. Good point.

" Are you serious. I can borrow one?" Milly asked. Sissi nodded. Milly looked at Tamiya who shrugged. "Okay."

Sissi took Milly to her room where Sissi went to her wardrobe and began to look for an old dress that will actually fit Milly. Then she noticed, she didn't know Milly's size. Looking at her it was a little hard to tell.

" Milly, I'm going to have to have you strip to find the right dress," Sissi said to her. Milly looked at her like she was crazy. Milly had a problems with the girls showers, always showering when no one else was in the room.

" Why, so Herve and Nicolas can barge in and take a picture of me in my underwear?" Milly asked, beginning to think this was a humiliation setup.

" No. I just need to see your body, and see what would fit the best, nothing more," Sissi said to her. Milly took a breathe then looked at the door, then at the dresses. " If it makes you more comfortable, the door is locked, and I'm changing as well. You can help me pick a dress, and I'll help you."

Milly began to think, then sighed. " Okay," She said, then started to undress. When she threw her last clothing article besides undergarments on the bed Sissi began to look at her.

" Nice curves, petite, but the chest is a little small. Then again, no one has d's at eleven."

" I'm twelve now," Milly said to her.

" Same difference, are you even a b yet?" Sissi asked, "I swear they look bigger when you're dressed."

" They are," Milly said to her embarrassed. " I stuff my bra." Sissi on any other day would have laughed. She didn't.

" It's okay. Let's see, how about this one?" Sissi asked, placing the dress against Milly.

* * *

Ulrich walked through the crowd of the dance people trying to find Odd. He wanted to know who agreed to go with him. He saw Odd leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Ulrich walked over to him then leaned against the wall as well.

" Who is she?" Ulrich asked.

" You'll see," Odd said, then saw Milly walking toward him and froze. " Oh my god."

" What?" Ulrich asked Odd. Milly stopped in front of Odd and Ulrich looked at her and gabbed.

Milly was in a deep red dress that she had to picked up as she walked to not ruin the bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but two long strands were on either side of her face. Her makeup was done perfectly, her lipstick the same color as the dress, her checks were a little pink. Glittery eye shadow was next to her eyes, that almost magnified them. Odd had never noticed her eyes were green.

Odd looked down at himself. A plain white dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He didn't have his hear down, he just kept it as is. He seemed a bit underdressed, handsome, but a little lazy. Milly however only had one word to describe her. Beautiful.

" I feel a little underdressed," Odd said to Milly with a nervous chuckle. Milly smiled then looked at the ground biting her lower lip like Sissi had shown her. It made her look extra cute.

" It's okay, you look great," Milly said to him. Sissi had done her hair, nails, makeup, and had picked the clothes for her. So far it was paying off. Before Odd was only coming with her because of sympathy. Now he had the most beautiful girl at the dance because he was nice. Being nice does pay off.

" Can we go now?" Milly asked Odd who was still looking at her. Odd and Milly crossed arms then went into the gym.

" Odd and Milly," Ulrich said aloud then started to walk to the dorms. He didn't want to go. He just wanted to see who agreed to go with Odd. Then he caught someone out of the corner of his eye.

She wasn't facing him, but she was standing out. She was in a black dress that attached itself to her body perfectly. Her body was tall and slender, her back exposed from the black dress with two pieces of the dress holding the back from falling. Ulrich couldn't help but start to walk over to her. The fading sun wasn't helping making a visual of who it was, almost making her a shadow in the horizon.

As he got closer he noticed more things. She had long black gloves that matched her dressed, and earrings in both ears. She wore a pair of small black high heels that made her slightly taller but not too uncomfortable. He suddenly wanted to go to the dance. To dance with her, if not dance, then watch her dance.

" Excuse me?" Ulrich said to her, when he realized he was right behind her. Ulrich had fallen in love in ten seconds, for a stranger who's face he hadn't seen. " Do you wanna go with me?" Ulrich asked pretty sure she was available. No one would be late with her.

" Sure. What's your name?" She asked then turned around. Both were silent, unable to speak. They stood there trying to say something. Ulrich couldn't believe it.

The girl was Yumi.


	8. The three steps to Stand up Cuddling

Ulrich was finding it awkward how quickly emotions could change. One second you can love someone. The next hate them. When Ulrich woke up today he hated Yumi Ishiyama. She hadn't trusted his defence, which was proven true. She had slapped him, said she hated him, blamed him for everything. He was so mad, he didn't let Yumi's month long depression get to him. How she would cry herself to sleep every night, and was practically starving herself because she couldn't keep her food down any longer. He didn't pity her, he hated her.

Even with the hate, he was angry when he saw her kissing his friend. It was strange emotion for him. For that afternoon he couldn't get her out of his head. Angry at her, or angry at Jeremie. During this deep thought, he accidently called his girlfriend Yumi. She broke up with him because of it. Yumi knocked him into the void, he hated her more, this time with a more concentrated reason. His mind was so flustered it caused him to yell at people who didn't deserve it. Made him not want to go to the dance, secretly dreading he'd see something he didn't want to.

Then while seeing his friend, he saw someone. She was beautiful, but strangely familiar. He walked closer for a better look. That caused him to want an even closer look. Like just looking at her form was addicting, and the next view needed to be more powerful, more concentrated than the first high. Stepping even closer, till he was breathing on the back of her neck, he spoke. He asked her to the dance. He didn't know who she was, he didn't care.

The girl turned around. They both froze. It was the girl he was supposed to hate. The girl he swore he'd never love again. Yet it was her. He wanted to insult her dress, he face, just her. To prove he still hated her, and wasn't going to ease. He couldn't. It was going to be a lie. There was no insult to give her. Her dress was perfect, her body was perfect, her look, her make up, she was just perfect.

" What do you want?" Yumi asked him, after neither had said anything. " Here to insult me. You put me in a depression last time, wanna break your record and go for a coma?" Yumi asked then started to walk away.

She got five feet then said, " Say what ever you want, I just don't care anymore."

" You look beautiful," Ulrich said as she started to walk away again.

" Not listening...what?" Yumi asked. Fairly sure it was an insult about to come pass his lips and not a compliment. Ulrich didn't know what to say. It was hard enough to be brave enough to say that.

"You heard me," Ulrich said to her. Yumi stood in front of him, staring straight into his eyes. No deception was there, nor was there hate. Was it possible? Did he not hate her.

" I look beautiful?" She asked to confirm the compliment. Ulrich nodded, then decided to step closer to her. " Why the sudden mood change? Two days ago you wanted to kill me. I thought I was a ' Fucking bitch.'" Yumi said, to make sure Ulrich still remembered that.

" Well you did try to kill me after all. If it was me who did that to you, it would have been, 'You fucking bastard.'" Ulrich said. Yumi managed a slight giggle, then lowered her head so he wouldn't see it. She was always bad at hiding laughter.

" Is it just the dress that makes me look beautiful?" Yumi asked. Ulrich thought she was always beautiful. The dress just highlighted her best attributes, which was all of them. But he couldn't say that.

" No, but it helped me notice.." Ulrich began, trying to find the next words. Yumi waited, secretly hoping in the corner of her mind it's good. " That I can't stay mad at you forever." Yumi smiled, then looked at the ground.

" Did I hear you ask me to the dance?" Yumi asked, then looked up at him. Ulrich smiled.

" Only if you'll say yes," Ulrich said to her. Yumi ran over to him, and grabbed his hand as she ran by. The dance had already started, she didn't want to miss a moment. Walking through the crowd, dragging Ulrich with her Yumi stopped in the center of the gym, then spun around to look at Ulrich.

"Before you ask, that's a yes," Yumi said to him.

* * *

For an hour songs were played and the students danced till the latest song ended. The next song was a slow song. Everyone on the floor held on to someone. Aelita looked around and was confused. So far she liked dancing. It was easy to get loose, and just forget about things while her mind got lost in the music. Then she noticed, no one was really dancing anymore. It looked like they were hugging.

" Jeremie, what is everyone doing?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

" It's called a slow song. It's a lame excuse for people to cuddle," Jeremie said to her. " Why, do you want to?" Jeremie asked. Jeremie wasn't really dancing. He was just watching her, making sure she kept out of trouble and her curiosity didn't drag her into it. She noticed, the girls resting on the mens shoulders seemed happy. Like they had a sense of belonging. She wanted that feeling too.

" Can we?" Aelita asked. Jeremie smiled nervously. He had never slow danced before. Now was as good a time as any. Aelita grabbed his hand and pulled him deep onto the floor, then tried to mimic the other girls, while keeping her distance from him. It was a nervous situation for her as well.

Jeremie placed his shaky hands on Aelita's waist, and Aelita placed her elbows on his shoulders. Step one complete. Then she noticed they weren't standing still, that they wee stepping slightly, in the form of a wave like movement. They both stepped, but not the same way, and both almost fell.

" I can't," Jeremie said then stepped away, embarrassed.

" No, no, no, it was my fault," Aelita said walking after him. Odd was nearby with Milly, then whispered something to her.

" Look, Aelita's my cousin and she's never really danced before. Could we dance the next song so I can show her the ropes?" Odd said, figuring if he added the they were related part she'd be less upset about losing a dance.

" Okay," Milly said then removed her arms. Odd stepped across the floor and after Aelita.

" May I have this dance?" Odd said, stepping in front of her so she'd stop moving. Aelita looked over his shoulder and saw Jeremie sitting on a chair. Odd extended a hand out to make the gesture a little more bold. Aelita smiled after realizing why he was doing it, then took his hand.

" Step one, Placement of the hands," Odd said. Odd slid his hands around her, then his arms, pulling her a little closer. " Step two, proximity," Odd said, then let her slip away a few inches to make it less crowded. " Step three, stepping. Follow my lead, to the right, then left." Odd then did what he said, and Aelita followed.

" The more you like someone, the closer the proximity becomes. As for the last step, repeat until the song is over. Let's finish the song," Odd said. Aelita nodded, then they danced till the song ended. Odd almost laughed, because of how adorable she looked when she was trying to focus on a task. The song ended a few minutes later, and they let each other go.

" Now, next song, teach Jeremie that, so you two can actually have fun, okay?" Odd said to her. Aelita nodded with a smile, and a small redness in her cheeks.

" Thanks Odd," Aelita said then walked back to Jeremie. Odd smiled at his accomplishment, while the next song started. A split second later, Milly was in front of him again. She wasn't missing a second with him.

* * *

On the second slow dance Ulrich had a five inch proximity between himself and Yumi. Yumi thought it was a bit awkward. That's the distance people who were destined to only be just friends danced at. Then someone bumped into Yumi from behind and made her move closer to Ulrich. Now they were chest to chest. Ulrich let out a nervous breath. He knew he was in love again, because he was nervous around her again. Just like old times.

" I don't really consider this dancing," Ulrich said to her.

" Why," Yumi asked curiously, but didn't create a gap between him. He was warm, she liked his warmth.

" I call it stand up cuddling," Ulrich said to her. Yumi made a slight giggle then rested her head on his shoulder, which was a little weird with her being taller than him. " Am I wrong?"

" Actually, no you're not. I really don't see a difference," Yumi said then lifted her head back up to look at him.

" I mean cuddling is something meant for a bed, or a couch," Ulrich said to her. Yumi smiled to herself. She decided to see if he was paying attention.

" Or a dorm room with a bed," Yumi said to him.

" Or a dorm room with a...huh?" Ulrich said with a nervous tone. ' What did she say?'

" You heard me," Yumi said.

" Like right now?" Ulrich asked, making sure he wasn't mistaken.

" Preferably," Yumi said to him. Ulrich thought about that.

" Umm...sure," he said. A moment later, Yumi let him go, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the gym, then started to jog toward the dorms.


	9. Revenge is best served cold

What started out as the most dramatic times in Yumi's life, ended as one of the happiest. She was finally with Ulrich. It didn't start as glamorous as she thought it would, but at least it started. They went from raging enemies, to a cute couple kissing in the hallway during passing periods, and after class sitting on the bench with each other not caring who's taking a picture and putting in the newspaper the next day.

After month four near the close of the school year, it was old news. Everyone knew they were together, and by then no one cared. Sure there was a bet going around the school when it would happen. The winner of the bet was two days off, so won the five hundred consumed from all of the betters. Ulrich and Yumi laughed about the bet, not having known about it, till then. They didn't care.

The only thing they really had to worry about was xana but he wasn't very active recently. It was usually one attack a week now, and Jeremie had almost found the anti virus. But they knew he was still miles away because he'd been saying that since day one. Aelita didn't mind, she was just happy to live on earth.

What surprised most of the school was that Odd and Milly's date didn't end at the dance. Milly was considered the most popular girl in the sixth grade all because of who she was dating. Odd didn't really mind her, but felt like if he dumped her, she'd have a breakdown. He had no idea how right he was. For now all he had to do was hope she'd get bored of him and dumb him. Milly wouldn't dream of it. Odd wouldn't dumb, she wouldn't dumb him, so naturally they were stuck together for a long time.

* * *

Ulrich was on his bed with a book. Yumi said she had enjoyed that book so he decided it best to read it so they'd have a topic of conversation until he finished it. Turning a page he kept reading when Odd walked in.

" Hey Ulrich," he said then threw his backpack on his bed. When Ulrich didn't reply he looked at him and saw the cover of the book.

" You have to be kidding," Odd said to him.

" What?" Ulrich asked.

" That's a romance novel. Yumi has you pw'd," he said, his first thought when he saw Ulrich a book of that particular genre.

" Huh," Ulrich asked.

" Pussy whipped."

" I know what pw'd means. I'm not pw'd. If anything, she is."

" Pussy whipped?" Odd asked confused.

" No, penis whipped," Ulrich said then closed the book.

" I guess it can go both ways. Like for me and Milly, I think we're both pw'd."

" Your too scared to breakup with her because she's cry up a storm, and she won't leave you, because your older and this is her opportunity to be popular. Yeah, your screwed. Your stuck with her. Start making arrangements for the wedding."

" Why do you say such mean things," Odd asked then sat on his bed. " How is Yumi pw'd?"

" Because if we get into a small fight, all I have to do is hug, kiss her, then tell her I'm sorry. She'll believe anything just to stay with me."

" Won't you to stay with her?"

" I'm not pw'd," Ulrich said annoyed.

" Ulrich. You're reading a romance novel. You can't read a pop up read along book."

" Neither can you," Ulrich said to him then smiled.

" Oh how amusing. This is serious. Next she'll be asking for flowers, and gifts, and stuff like that." Odd said to him like this was very important knowledge.

" Odd. Let me handle my girlfriend, while you try to find a non-traumatic way to breakup with yours. Okay."

" Fine," Odd said to him. Odd leaned against his pillow then sighed. He had to let this out. " You remember that note right. The one that started that whole thing?"

" Yeah, why?" Ulrich asked without looking at him.

" There's something I have to tell you. I wrote it," Odd said to him. Odd sat there and waited. It had been nearly half a year since then. He figured by now they were manageable. Ulrich sat up and looked straight at Odd in shock.

" What?" Odd asked. Ulrich made a face that was hard to tell his exact emotion. One was there, clear as day however. Revenge. " Oh shit." Odd said then jumped off his bed and ran out the door.

" Get back here!" Ulrich shouted then ran after him. Odd ran down the hall and pass Tamiya who was looking for him.

" Milly wants too...hey!" she said when he ran straight by. Ulrich ran by her and Tamiya watched him run down the stairs after him. " This should be amusing." She said then ran after them.

Odd ran out of the dorms as fast as he could. A second later, Ulrich burst out from the doors hot on his trail. " Calm down!" Odd shouted back but didn't stop. Stopping was suicide.

Odd ran around trash cans, trees, bushes, benches, anything to put a gap between him and Ulrich. Odd jumped over a bush and turned around. Ulrich stopped on the other end and then ran one way, and Odd ran the other. Ulrich went back and Odd mimicked the action.

" When I get my hands on you, I swear to god you scrawny little bastard," Ulrich said to him.

" Relax man," Odd said to him. They hadn't noticed they had attracted a crowd. Half of the school was watching Ulrich chase Odd around like a thief at market. Aelita and Jeremie showed up from behind Milly and Tamiya who were watching.

" What's going on?" Jeremie asked, watching Odd run around a tree, fake a turn then run back the other way.

" I have no idea," Milly said to them honestly. " He almost had him."

" Should I call Yumi?" Jeremie asked Aelita.

" I think you should," Aelita answered. Jeremie called Yumi and she was on her way a minute later. " She coming."

" Yeah. She'll be here soon," Jeremie said then pocketed his phone.

" Who'll wear out first, Odd or Ulrich?" Tamiya asked Milly

" I think Ulrich is going to tire first, Odd looks like he built for endurance," Milly answered.

" Ulrich is fast, he'll catch Odd," Tamiya said. Milly looked at Tamiya.

" Five bucks?" Milly asked. Tamiya nodded then they shook hands. " You're on."

* * *

When Yumi showed up five minutes later they were still at it. Odd was avoiding him and it didn't look like anyone was tiring. By now a few more bets were made.

" What's going on?!" Yumi shouted at both of them. Ulrich kept chasing them. Yumi ran in front of Ulrich and stopped him, giving Odd his chance to rest. Sweat was on both of their shirts and faces.

" Ulrich, why are you chasing him?" Yumi asked hoping to end this.

" Oh god," Odd said then started to run again, figuring if Yumi was going to be after him soon, he'd need a few miles for a head start.

" Odd's the one who wrote the note," Ulrich said to her. Yumi eyes widened as she turned around and saw Odd already on the run.

" Get him," Yumi said then ran after him. Ulrich followed in suit.

* * *

" Let me go!" Odd shouted less than a minute later after Yumi tackled him in the grass. When she got him, the crowd that was watching cheered. It was a fun show.

Yumi pinned his arms behind his back as Ulrich kept his feet still. " What should we do with him?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

" How should I know," Ulrich asked then bent Odd's leg a little.

" I have an idea. You remember when Odd became me for a day, and came to school in that ridicules outfit he found in my closet?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich nodded. Ulrich thought about Yumi's idea, and knew what it was.

" Oh nice," Ulrich said to her. Odd figured it out to, and managed to shove them off him. Five feet later they got him again. " Whoa tiger."

" This is settling too scores at once," Yumi said, because that day Milly took a picture of the Odd controlled Yumi hitting on Ulrich.

" Come on guys. Anything but dress up," Odd begged.

" It's either that, or we can borrow a dress from Sissi." Odd began to think. He went with the lesser of two evils.

* * *

The next morning Odd walked into science late because he was at Yumi's getting ready. He decided to wear what he made her wear. It was better than a dress worn by Sissi. The class erupted in laughter as he walked in and sat in his chair.

" Nice clothes," Ulrich said to him with a laugh. Odd head butted the table then groaned.

" Don't rub salt on the wound. It's totally not cool." Ulrich smiled then shook his head.

In a way Odd had succeeded. His goal was to get Yumi and Ulrich together. It worked, it just took a long time and a lot of fighting. Fighting he caused. Sitting in his seat wearing girls clothing he discovered that no matter how many good things came from it, a backfire, is always a backfire.

**_My shortest story I've written to date, yet one of the more successful_**


	10. Deleted Scenes

Deleted scenes for the story Backfire. This story could have gone a lot of ways. Let's get started on things that differ from the original ideas. There was really no alternate ending, just alternate events from the original concepts.

_**Original Concept Changes...**_

1. The story was originally supposed to be a one shot. Sissi wrote the note and they played along, really pissing her off. Sissi's back fire was the original title.

2. After the idea was changed to story from one shot was changed the story idea didn't have a small Jeremie/Yumi romance.

3. The way Yumi knocked Ulrich into the void was different. She went into the scanner and confronted Ulrich were they physically fought as Ulrich was telling her he didn't write the note. During the fight Yumi sent him into the void.

4. In the original it was Tamiya who Ulrich exploded on, so the hole thing with Odd and Tamiya was switched to Milly.

5. In spirit of my love of the Odd/Aelita pairing, in the original after Odd taught her how to dance, Aelita's feelings shifted to Odd, and it ended that way. But I decided to let her feelings remain the same and end it with Aelita/Jeremie instead. A first.

6. No sequel planned.

_**Stats...**_

Favs- 25

Reviews- 120

Alerts- 26

Hits- 4349

c2s- 1

That's the deleted scenes of Backfire.


End file.
